The Yellow Wagon
by flame2013
Summary: Kenta's cousin arrives in japan to street race. What happens when she meets the members of project D . KeisukeXoc This is how Akira looks like: /art/Akira-kururugi-new-496646830?ga submit new 10%253A1416973787
1. Getting thier

The yellow wagon

Started: November 20th, 2014

"Did you know Kenta, that 300 people die of car accidents a year in the united states alone, imagine here in Japan where more people street race?!" A young girl of the age 17 screeched as she held on for dear life in the blondes car as Kenta went down a mountain that had many twist and turns.

"Akira I promise I won't get in an accident I'm a safe driver, you're going to be okay! " A highly irritated Kenta shouted to the distressed said girl.

" How can I ever trust you!" The poor girl reasoned. Kenta simply ignored the panicking girl and left her to comfort herself on the murderous ride to an unknown place.

" And we're here!" Kenta cheered as he hopped out of his orange/red car.

"Oh my god the ground how much I've missed you I'll never take you for granted ever!"Akira cried as she kneeled on the ground and started to kiss and rub it. Kenta noticed Akira and himself were get strange looks so he quickly pulled Akira to her feet and pulled her into the unknown place Kenta had spoken of. Kenta led Akira to the restaurant "families".

"Why are we here?" Akira questioned Kenta as she looked around the place.

" We're here for you to meet some friends of mine."

"Mother of god, you have friends!?"Akira stood there looking at Kenta,wide eyed. Kenta ignored Akira's little statement and looked for his friends until he finally spotted them in the far corner of the quickly pulled Akira to his friends and took a seat.

"Sorry for making you guys wait, I had a lot of interferences." Kenta said as he sent a glare to Akira as she grinned like a complete moron.

"We didn't wait that long so it's okay Kenta." Ryosuke replied in his characteristics monotone voice.

"Well guys meet my distant cousin, Akira."Kenta introduced Akira.

"Hi I'm Akira Kururugi!" Akira cheered. Kenta facepalmed at her statement.

"Moron I already introduced you!"

To be continued. . .


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2

Meetings:

The cousins continued to throw insults at each other back and forth. After Ryosuke had enough of the bickering he quickly separated the relatives and quieted them down.

"Anyway Akira this is Ryosuke Takahashi, Keisuke Takahashi, and Takumi Fujiwara." Kenta introduced as he gestured towards a man with black hair, one with blonde, and one with reddish brown hair. After talking and getting to know everyone Kenta and Akira left the quiet diner.

"So Akira, what do you think of my friends?" Kenta inquired.

"They're nice but I still don't get how you can get such cool friends when you're so lame." Akira responded as she and Kenta got into the 'oh so precious' S14.

"I'm not lame!"

Akira had finally unpacked and set everything up in her house after moving to Japan a month ago.

Why not go for a ride?

So, Akira quickly got in to her sparkling blue 370z and exited out of her prestige house.

BTW her house looks like this: wp-content/uploads/2013/07/pictures_of_very_expensive_

Akira had shiny black hair that reach the small of her back to compliment her hair she had brilliant blue eyes. Akira wore a navy blue tee under a midnight black jacket and had on black skinny jeans with black high top converse.

As she was driving she found a convenience store and purchased a brand new map of Japan.

"Maybe I should visit mount myogi, seems like a great place to practice my skills." Akira whispered to herself as she approached her dazzling nissan.

Akira got to the myogi in about fifty minutes considering she came from mount akagi. The mountain was very pretty and spacious not a lot of people on the road which was nice. Akira continued to drive on the road until she spotted two men, one had a red honda civic EG6 and the other a black nissan skyline R-32. Akira pulled up to the two and got out of her 370z.

"Excuse me, but do you perhaps know the name of the leader of the myogi night kids?" Akira asked as she stood in front of the two men.


End file.
